The Proposal
by Paigeeykins
Summary: Ahh, i'm nervous. This is my first fanfic, a story about Valkyrie and Fletcher. i bet you can't guess what its about! Disclaimer:i do not own Skulduggery Pleasent,or any of its charicters! please rate and review! Adopted by badwolfspriness.
1. Scared little mouse

**"Fletcher are you serious?" I gasped as he snack down on one knee in front of me.**

**"Deadly." I could tell by the look on his face that he meant it, I had never seen him so serious in the seven years I had known him. **

**"Ummm…" I was panicking, I thought I could handle anything, watching people die right in front of me, Zombies wanting to each me, apocalypses, even the occasional zit, but this? This I could not handle?**

**He grinned is cocky grin at me. "I love you Valkyrie, and I always will." **

**"I love you to Fletcher." I said me brain working on automatic.**

**"Then marry me. Come on. We're both gorgeous, and my hair is looking so awesome today, how can you so no?" I couldn't help but smile at his hair comment, sometimes I would swear he loves the spiky do more than me. I got over my amusement quickly.**

**"But.. Umm…. Fletcher…. I.. umm…" I was saved, Tanith Low, one of my best friends and chosen big sister, came into the room. **

**"Tanith!" I almost screeched, and walk over to her. I heard Fletcher mumble something that sounding like 'I'll get an answer out of you yet.' **

**"Hey Val, whats up?" she asked casually, giving Fletcher a meaningful look.**

**"She hasn't given me an answer yet." he stated, she glared at me.**

**"What? And I was all set on squeeling and jumping around with you like a little school girl."**

**"You knew?" I asked horrified.**

**"Yes." she said simply still glaring at me. "Now give the poor boy an answer." **

**"Oh, my god." I squeaked.**

**"What's this? The great Valkyrie Cain frightened?" Skulduggery Pleasant, skeleton detective and my mentor, came into the room. **

**"Shut up." I muttered. **

**"And what's got you cowering in the corner like a scared little mouse?" he asked pleasantly, tipping his head in that weird skull smile he does.**

**"Just asking her a question." Fletcher said, giving another cocky smile.**

**"Ah, the inconvenience of love." Skulduggery muttered.**

**"YOU KNEW?" I yelled at him. **

**"Of course, I am the brilliant detective here." I growled at him. He just smiled again.**

**"Okay, I think its getting a bit crowded in here now." Fletcher said, taking hold of my hand and, thankfully, teleporting us.**

**We were on a beach near my house.**

**"Okay, I'm going to ask you again, properly." he said, staring into my eyes, with a determined look he sank onto one knee, pulling a small box from his pocket. **

**"Oh, my god." I whimpered, he had not used this when he first asked.**

**"Stephanie Edgley." he said using my given name. "I love you, your tough and could probably kill me in three seconds, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Will you, please, marry me?" **

**I looked around, looking for escape, but couldn't find any. **

**"O-okay, I'll marry you Fletcher." I told him finally. He beamed up at me, a huge beautiful smile spread across his face. I smiled back, tears forming in both of our eyes. He slipped the diamond ring he was holding onto my finger, and teleported us back into the back of Ghastly's shop. Were the hole gang was waiting for us. Fletcher raised our interlocked hands.**

**"She said yes!" he roared victoriously, and everyone cheered. Ghastly shook Fletchers hand and pulled me into a hug. Tanith, as promised, bounced in the spot screeching about how much fin planning a wedding would be, and instantly dibbed the position of maid of honour. I laughed at her, but her excitement was catching, and I found myself bouncing up and down with her. **

**I looked around for Fletcher, and saw him in the corner with Skulduggery. By the mortified look on his face, Skulduggery was either threatening or giving him a serious talk… or both. **


	2. love you

**hey guys, I know this was supposed to be a one shot but I couldn't help but carry on with it! hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistackes!**

I went over to them nervously.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sceptically.

"I was talking to Fletcher." Skulduggery replied innocently, a bit too innocently if you asked me. I looked at Fletcher for a better answer, but it looked like he was still in shock. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Tanith and Ghastly had their heads together. I tried to listen in to their conversation.

"Go away, you two." Tanith said irritably, realising what I was doing.

"With pleasure." Fletcher said, he seemed to of recovered.

I blinked and found myself in my uncle Gordon's mansion. Fletcher put his arms around my waist and lent down to kiss me.

After a too short of a time he pulled away, resting his head against mine.

"I love you, and I'm _really glad you said yes." I looked into his amazingly bright blue eyes. _

"_So am I, even though you cornered me." he laughed and kissed me passionately. _


	3. Vulnerable

Fletchers POV

I yawned loudly, and turned to see my girlfriend…. well fiancée, sleeping soundly next to me. A grin spread over my face, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, all her barriers were down, and her bad assness went away. Don't get me wrong, find the fact that she could beet me up seriously hot, but it was nice to see that she was vulnerable sometimes.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock screamed at us. Valkyrie jumped and sent dagger sharp shadows through it, with a flick of her hand, and the clock went silent. So much for vulnerable. She stretched and turned to see me staring at her.

"See something you like?" she asked, in a sleepy voice. I laughed softly and leaned closer to her.

"Not really." I said jokingly, she punched my arm but laugh.

I lent closer and her lips met mine. She sighed and rapped her arms around my neck, while mine moved to her waist pulling her close to me.

She pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

She stared up at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked, she was definitely not the giggling type.

"Nice hair." she said and burst into hysterics.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked jumping out of bed and rushed over to the mirror.

After she calmed down, I went to fix my hair to its original awesomeness. I teleported Valkyrie back to her folks house, and went for a walk, but my path was blocked by a very unhappy vampire.

"Caelon." I said to him, and he just glared at me.


	4. Hurting

**Hey guys, here's the next installment of my story! R&R! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasent or any of its characters! **

**Caelon's POV**

I was watching her, like I always did. But today was different. That idiot Fletcher was about to ruin my life forever. He had cornered my Valkyrie, in her friends Ghastly's shop, and had sank down on one knee in front of her. It took all my strength not to jump down from the roof, were I was sitting, and tear his throat out. The only thing that kept me from killing this infuriating boy was the fact the Valkyrie would be _very_ angry at me if I did.

I couldn't help but smile when she tried to make her escape from him. 'Ha! Prepare to get rejected ass hole!' I thought to myself. The rest of their gang walked into the room and started ganging up on the girl I loved to give stupid hair an answer.

Fletcher then grabbed hold of her hand and teleported her to some unknown place. I waited, knowing that he would bring her back here at some point, and if not I would just go looking for her at her house.

About five minutes later, like I knew they would, they appeared. But the one thing I didn't expect was him to yell "She said yes!" while holding up their hands in triumph.

I growled softly. Why was this happening to me. I knew she had feelings for me, even if she was trying to fight them. Why would she say yes to this self absorbed idiot?

I left, not being able to take this hurt anymore.

I tried to stay away from her, but I couldn't. I went looking for her again. I hated myself for doing this, knowing that she would only hurt me further. But I knew from the moment she had made me taste her blood, that she was destined for me. And I knew that she _would_ be _mine_ someday. I found her at her dead uncles house, with _him_. Oh, how I hated that guy!

I went looking for him the next morning. Hoping to catch him alone. I could not take seeing him with my love ant more.

I found him near her parents house, walking for once. I stepped in his path, glaring at him. Only if looks could kill, then I would of gotten rid of this nuisance long ago.

"Caelon." he greeted me, warily. I didn't know why he even bothered to try and exchange pleasantries when I knew he hated me as much as I hated him.

We had a glaring match, after it was obvious that I wasn't going to say anything.

"What do you want?" he growled at me.

"You know what I want." I said even more menacingly.

"Yes, I do. But she doesn't feel that way about you Caelon. And its pointless stalking her, when shes never going to be yours." he glared at me.

"You are stupid. She may not admit it, but she has feelings for me." disgust washed over his face.

"_Stay away from her!_" he growled again.

"Or what?" I challenged.

**Valkyrie's POV**

I sat on my bed, while my reflection looked at the ring on my finger.

"So your engaged now?" it asked blankly.

"Yes." I stated. "Now get back into the mirror." It did as I asked.

I walked down stairs, with the ring in my pocket. I really didn't want to explain to my parents that I'm engaged yet. They would go nuts at me, and I'm shore my dad would feel obliged to murder Fletcher for even asking me with out asking him first.

"Stephanie is that you?" my mum yelled.

"Yeah." I yelled back as I was tackled buy my little sister Catherine.

"Hi!" she said, wrapping her chubby arms around me. I ruffled her hair, and made my way to the kitchen, limping slightly with the toddler attached to my leg.

"We're out of milk." I called to my mum.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" she yelled back.

"Go and get some more." she walked into the kitchen. You are more than capable of getting your own milk my mum said, giving me some money for it.

I signed at her, pulled Catherine off of my leg and walked out of the house. Heading for the corner shop.

I stopped when I noticed two figures arguing in the middle of the street. I snuck closer so I could get a good look at who it was. It turned out to be Fletcher with… Caelon. Oh, my god. This could not be good. I got there just in time to see Caelon lunge himself at Fletcher. Thankfully Fletcher teleported out of the way just in time, causing Caelon to pass though the air. He growled, and was quicker this time. He managed to pin Fletcher to the ground. I rushed over, and pushed the air so he flew off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Caelon, while Fletcher got to his feet and teleported so that he was in between me and Caelon.


	5. Anger

Valkyrie's POV

I could not believe this! I leave him alone for two minutes and he manages to get into a fight with a vampire, and not any vampire, the vampire that claims to be in love me. I glared at Caelen. He didn't seem to notice has he was to busy glaring menacingly at Fletcher. I tried to push Fletcher out of the way so that I could slay Caelen, but Fletcher wouldn't move. Standing protectively in front of me and the pissed of vampire.

"I am _not _going to ask again. What happened?" I growled.

"Trying to teach this self centred ignoramus a lesson." Caelon answered.

"You're just jealous because she's with me and not you." Fletcher countered, if it was even possible, Caelon's glare got uglier. A animal like growl escaped from his lips, and it looked like he was going to pounce at Fletcher again.

"And what were you teaching him exactly?" I asked reluctantly, I knew that I would pay for asking this, but I couldn't help it, my curiosity got the better of me.

"That you are not his." he said simply, not taking his eyes of Fletcher.

"Really?" I asked sceptically. "Then who's am I?" I had managed to move Fletcher enough so the I was standing beside him, but he refused to let me go any closer, which I didn't mind, it was kind of sweet. I saw him smirk slightly out of the corner of my eye, he knew the answer to this question.

"Mine." Caelen said, with a glint in his eye, Fletcher stopped smirking at that.

"Wrong!" I yelled, "I do not _belong_ to anyone! And I certainly don't belong to you!" He frowned slightly at this. "Now I'm warning you, because you've helped me so much in the past, but this is the only warning you're going to get. Stay _away _from me, and if I _ever_ find out that you've hurt my fiancée in anyway, you'll have me to answer to. And I will not go easy on you. Is that understood?" I could tell that Fletcher didn't like me standing up for him like this, but I really didn't care. I knew Caelen could rip his throat out in a second, and that thought scared me because I knew, if given the chance, he would do it gladly.

Caelen looked hurt, well good, that what happens when you threaten someone I love. He nodded, not looking at me, and disappeared. I signed in relief and turned to Fletcher.

"Are you ok?" my anger slid away when I looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine." he said, and his cocky grin returned, "most guys would see their girl friends defending them like that a major turn off, but I find it seriously hot!" I couldn't help but laugh, I nudged him. His grin grew wider and he lent down to kiss me.

"Where's you ring?" he asked hurt, eyeing my hand. I dig into my pocket and took it out.

"Right here."

"And why aren't you wearing it?"

"I didn't feel like explaining to me parents that I'm engaged. Especially since I was supposed to be with them all yesterday." an evil glint shone in his eye. He took the ring off me and placed it back onto my finger.

"Then we'll just tell them now." he said dragging me back towards my house. I out my heels into the ground.

"No!" I sqeeled, fighting his grip.

"Why not?" I could tell that my refusal hurt him. I tried to think up of a fast way to get out of telling my parents in the foreseeable future.

"Umm…. Why don't we wait for a couple if weeks? Go on a date and then tell them. Then they don't get suspicious or anything." and it buys me more time to think of a better excuse not to tell them.

"Okay." I sighed in relief. "But…." uh oh! "we're going on the date tomorrow night." shit! That wasn't enough time.

"I'm supposed to be training with Tanith." I said quickly.

"I'm shore she wont mind it you miss training once." I gulped, and he laughed at me, I glared at him.

"When are we going to tell your farther?" I asked, I had only met the guy once, he was an elemental who didn't really care what his son did or where he went, and tried to make up for it by bribing Fletcher with a huge trust fund.

"Umm…" I grinned at his hesitation. "We could just not tell him?" he asked hopefully, I grinned evilly.

"If we have to tell my parents then we are telling your dad." he scowled, I grinned in victory. Then he did something I hadn't expected from him.

"Fine, we'll go tonight and break the news." my fell open, and I knew I looked like a fish. He laughed.

"I'll pick you up tonight." he laughed, kissed the top of my head and then teleported away.

I was so shocked at this that when I was in a daze for most of the day.

**hey guys, i hope your enjoying the story so far! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I dont own Skulduggery Pleasent!**

**Thnx for all of the great reviews, and i'm sorry that the chapters are soo short, but i'm trying to work on it! **


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry that chapter 5 is taking such a long time.

I'm suffering from writers block! Grrr.

But it should be up soon!

Any suggestion are welcome!

Anyway, I know I've miss spelled Caelans name… a lot. But I actually used my brain for once and looked it up in the book. Woo for logic!

Please keep rating and reviewing the story!

x]


	7. Telling the parents part 1

**Hey guys, hers the next chpter. And yes i know its short, i've got alot going on with school adn Christams and stuff. but hopefully you'll enjoy it. More coming up soon. Keep reviewing! sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Diclaimer: i do not own Skulduggery Pleasent! **

Chapter 5

How did Fletcher talk me into this? Why was he torturing me?

"Calm down, its going to be fine." he reassured me. We where standing out side his dads house, waiting for him to answer to door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered.

"You've faced the Faceless Ones head on, and your afraid of telling our parents we're engaged?" he asked incredulous.

"Shut up." I mumbled embarrassed. He was so going to pay for making me do this.

The door opened, revealing a handsome middle aged man, with the same blonde hair as his son, although his wasn't carefully styled into insane spikes like Fletchers all ways was.

"Hello." he greeted. "Come on in. it was nice of you to use the door for once son." Fletcher mumbled something incoherent in response. I nudged his side, and he winked at me.

"Please sit down." he gestured to sofa in a cosy living room. "It's nice seeing you again Valkyrie."

"Nice to see you to sir." I said smiling at him.

"Call me Kyle." he told me.

"Okay, Kyle." I smiled again.

"So, Fletcher said you that you have something to tell me." he said, going serious.

"Umm.." I was so going to kill Fletcher. I didn't want to tell him our news. Thankfully Fletcher saved me.

"We're getting married." he said simply. Kyle looked shocked.

**Yes, Flethchers dads name is Kyle. i couldn't think of anything else.**


	8. discontinuing notice IGNORE THIS!

Discontinuing Notice!

Hey guys, sorry 'bout this but this but I'm discontinuing this story.

It's not that I want to, just that I have other stories and things that I have to get on with, and I've run out of ideas for now.

Paige xx


	9. Daddy skills

**AND IT'S BACK! I know I said that I wasn't going to continue this, but I got bored and was looking over the supportive reviews I've gotten demanding that I kept writting this.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant!**

"Okay that was disastrous." I mumbled as we walked through Paris.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe he said those things to you." After Fletchers dad had gotten over his shock he was pretty angry.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
"What?" he yelled at us, standing up and pacing the floor. "The both of you are so young. Fletcher your only 21, and Valkyrie's what? 19? (A/N: it's been so long since I've written for this that I really can't remember what their ages where supposed to be, so I have just made it up. If it doesn't make sense please tell me)" He was getting angrier and angrier with every word.  
"We love each other dad, and we want to be together." Fletcher defended.  
"Then be together, but that doesn't mean you have to get married." He yelled. _

_He continued to pace for ten minutes before he said anything else. He turned quickly and pointed an accusing finger at me.  
"This is all your fault. You've forced my son into this. The two of you were being irresponsible idiots and now your knocked up and your making my son pay for his mistake by forcing him into a commitment that he isn't ready for!"  
"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled insulted, I knew people would react this way.  
"Then you're just a vixen, bent on trapping my son."  
"Look, I didn't put pressure on Fletcher to propose to me! He did it on his own!" I yelled. No one had ever called me a vixen before.  
"Look dad, if you don't approve of this then that's your problem, but don't insult Valkyrie. She's done nothing wrong." Fletcher was quick to defend my honor. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up from where I was sitting. "I was hoping you would be happy for us, I know we're young, but we've gone through enough crap together to _know_ that we belong together." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "When you can except that I'm going to marry Valkyrie, then give me a call, but until then so long!" with that he teleported us under the Eiffel Tower.  
~~~~Present~~~~~ _

"You really shouldn't ruin your relationship with your dad for me." I sighed.  
"You're more important to me." I couldn't help but smile at that. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "And it's not like I had much of a relationship with him anyway." I hugged him fiercely.  
"You'll always have me Fletch." He sighed into my hair.

"I know." He looked down at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "I'm going to put his daddy skills to shame when our kids come along." He chuckled softly at my shocked expression.

"And who the hell said I wanted kids?" I was only slightly joking as I said this. The truth was that I hadn't really given it much thought."  
"Well, since you love the process of making them so much, I just assumed you wanted a big family." I blushed crimson at this, and punched his arm.

"Ever repeat that to _anyone_ and you're a dead man!" I growled embarrassed. He just laughed and kissed me lightly on the forehead.  
"Want to go home and practice?" he waggled his eye brows at me. I couldn't help but laugh, and he scooped me up into his arm and twirled me around in circles before taking me back to Gordon's place.

**And there you have it! sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wrote this in the middle of the night and might of been suffering for sleep deprivation (lol).  
Don't know when I'll update next, but I've decided to keep this going untill it's finished!  
please review!**


	10. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
